


And he knocked- an anything you need remix

by Awritinghufflepuff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come Eating, Custody Battle, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Here's from Bucky's and Steve's second kiss to their first time. Because I wanted to give our fave alpha his fantasy
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neonbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/gifts), [polarRabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anything you need (just knock)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997025) by [Neonbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat), [polarRabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit). 



It was one of their movie nights and Steve let himself into Bucky's apartment.  
"Heya Steve." Bucky called from the kitchen.  
"Hi buck." Steve called back, waddling towards the couch. His swollen belly now really bothering him at eight months. 

"Feel free to pick a movie already, I'm just making the popcorn." The alpha's voice sounded. The omega smiled and spotted the laptop on the side table. He pulled the device on his lap as he sat down on the couch and opened it. 

There was moaning, and the image of an alpha fucking a very pregnant omega. Teeth embedded in the neck and hands carefully cradling and feeling up the big belly as they made love. 

Pregnancy porn. 

Bucky had been watching fucking pregnancy porn.

What the fuck  
\---------

Bucky froze when he heard the sounds drifting from the living room.  
Shit, he'd forgot to close his browser yesterday. 

He'd been watching that specific porn...

Fuck  
Steve was going to kill him.

He hurried towards the living room, where his eyes met with Steve's shocked ones. 

\------  
Steve's head turned towards a horrified Bucky in the door frame of the kitchen. The alpha had heard the sounds, of course, and realized his mistake.  
"Steve, I..." He stammered.  
"Well... This... This is awkward..." Steve breathed. Yet his thoughts wouldn't give him a rest. 

The alpha in the video had held the omega with so much tenderness that it made Steve feel hollow. He wished he'd have someone to hold him like that. Someone who'd make love to him instead of just taking whatever they needed without tending to his needs. 

Someone like Bucky. 

But Bucky didn't deserve a partner who might not survive natural birth, who'd most likely end up in an early grave.  
No, that alpha deserved a perfect omega, Steve needed to get over it. 

They were neighbors, best friends... Who might have kissed once, but that aside. 

\--------

"Steve please it's not what you think." Bucky pleaded.  
"So you don't get off on pregnant omegas?” Steve scrunched up his nose. “Jesus Buck, did you get off thinking of me?" 

Bucky finally seemed to remember how to move and came to sit next to his best friend.  
"The alpha's, they're gentler with the omega's when they're pregnant." Bucky blurted out.” I won't say pregnant omega's don't turn me on because come on, every alpha loves seeing an omega with pups. But just seeing the alphas so caring, like I want to be, that's what makes it better for me." 

He threaded a hand through his hair.  
" And to be honest Steve, ever since that kiss on New year's, I... I've kind of... Realized I might be in love with you?" 

\-------  
Steve's jaw literally dropped at these last words.  
"You're... What?" 

"I ... I love you? Shit, it's too soon to say it, isn't it? And you just discovered something super embarrassing and..." The alpha's rambling was cut short by Steve placing his lips on Bucky's.  
"I don't deserve you." The omega whispered.  
"You deserve the world, Stevie. You and your little girl." Bucky whispered back, wrapping the blonde in his arms and kissing him passionately. 

Steve's slid his arms around Bucky's neck and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft lips against his.  
\-----------

The alpha carefully laid the omega down on the couch, happy to finally be kissing those lips again. His hand slid towards Steve's belly, hovering over it, waiting for permission.  
"Yes." Steve breathed, and Bucky's big hand was carefully caressing Steve's baby bump.

The sweet scent of Steve filled the room and Bucky pressed his nose into Steve's neck, where the scent was the strongest. He took deep breaths, letting the apple and cinnamon scent make him high.

\--------  
"Love your smell." Bucky murmured against Steve's neck, giving him goosebumps. It felt so good to be shielded by the strong, lean body of the alpha.  
"Wish I could smell you too." Steve whispered sadly. The only time he got a whiff of Bucky's smell was during his rut.  
"Oh doll... Yes. Me too." Bucky breathed. The alpha kissed the omega again and this time Steve snapped out of his trance, wriggling and pushing to free himself of the alpha. 

\-----  
Bucky Immediately let go of Steve as soon as he started pushing.  
"We... We shouldn't. " Steve said, getting off the couch. "We really shouldn't."  
They were both still breathing hard and Bucky looked at Steve in confusion.  
"We can't , Buck. I... I'd better go." He backed up slowly towards the door. Bucky watched him until the door fell shut with a soft click. 

The alpha thread a hand through his hair.  
"Fuck." 

\----------  
Steve threw himself on the bed, his lips still tingling with the sensation of Bucky kissing him. Again.  
"Goddamn it Rogers." He cussed. He could still feel Bucky's body pressed up against his, the hand on his belly. 

He threw an arm over his eyes. He wanted Bucky, more than anything. It should make him sick that Bucky watched pregnancy porn, but instead he found himself curious. Curious how it would be to be held and loved during this stage of his pregnancy. How the hands would feel running over his swollen belly. How Bucky's hands would feel.

He groaned as he felt himself get wet. He needed to get over this! He pulled the blankets over him and stubbornly closed his eyes, willing sleep to take him. 

\-----------  
Bucky sat on the couch for a long time before finally coming back to himself.  
The popcorn was burnt, movie night was cancelled.  
He'd told Steve he loved him, and Steve hadn't said it back.  
Did this mean the end of their friendship?

He didn't want to lose Steve. The omega meant so much to him and had helped him get over Dot, and whatever he'd told his sisters, he'd definitely started to have feelings for Steve during Christmas. 

He went to sleep with a heavy heart. 

\----------

Steve woke the next morning after a restless night. He'd kept hearing Bucky telling him he loved him.  
He dragged himself towards the kitchen for coffee and fruit salad, but smelling the coffee made him nauseous so he had to make do with some water and the fruit. 

He saw smoke on the fire escape. So, Bucky was stress smoking again. Steve realized with a wince that it was probably about last night. It must've cost the alpha a lot of courage to come clean about his feelings, and Steve never told Bucky if the feelings were mutual. 

He decided to at least apologize, climbing onto the fire escape. 

\-----  
Bucky looked up when the scent of apple pie and cinnamon reached him, only to see Steve pushing himself through the window onto the fire escape. 

"Hey." He smiled, reaching out to help the omega.  
"Hiya." Steve smiled back. There was a bit of awkwardness between the two of them. It was Bucky who broke the silence.  
"How did you sleep, Steve?" That was a safe question, right?  
The omega shrugged.  
"Feels like I didn't get any sleep at all. "

This worried Bucky, as Steve needed his rest for the baby.  
"You need your rest Stevie. Maybe you should take a nap later." He suggested. 

\------  
Steve nodded to Bucky's suggestion.  
"I just might, but listen , Bucky. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. " He started. Bucky looked at him curiously.  
"Obviously it takes a lot of courage to tell someone you love them and I realize I haven't even told you if it's mutual or not before fleeing." 

Bucky smiled, so Steve took that as an encouragement.  
"My feelings, however, are not important , not now Gilmore wants to take the baby. “He explained, even though his body was screaming for an alpha. He wouldn't put the baby at risk. 

\-----  
Bucky's blood started boiling when he was reminded of Gilmore.  
"I swear that fucker will never touch you again Steve. Not if I can help it."  
Steve's scent subtly changed, notifying Bucky that he felt protected.  
"He won't take your little girl from you Steve, over my dead body." 

To his surprise, Steve hugged him tight.  
"Thank you Bucky, for being in my corner." The omega whispered. "I don't want you to fight my fights for me but it's nice to know I've got someone behind me."  
"I'll always be there for you, Steve.” Bucky promised, wrapping his arms around Steve.  
\-----

They stood there in the early morning sunshine, hugging each other close. A soft ping made them look up, Steve fished his phone from his pocket. It was official. Gilmore had started the custody battle. 

There was no chance he could be with Bucky now, the judge would call Steve a cheater if he had as much as a trace of Bucky's scent on him. No, he couldn't risk that. It was absolutely out of the question. 

\----------------- TIME SKIP------------  
It had been a rough month, but eventually Steve had won the custody battle. His little girl was his and couldn't ever been taken away from him. Which was good, seeing that he was ready to pop any day now. 

Bucky had been his biggest support and an absolute angel, he'd calmed Steve down when he was crying from fear or stress of losing his little girl, made dinner when Steve was utterly down, got Steve's medication when he got nausea and headaches from stress. 

They'd grown even closer, the sexual tension between them building, and Steve had grudgingly told Julio that Bucky and him had kissed twice now. Immediately the other omega had squealed and asked him all about it, if he had told Bucky how he was feeling yet etc. 

Steve had admitted that he didn't know how to tell Bucky he loved him too, and that he couldn't anyway, not during this whole mess with Gilmore. Julio made him promise to tell Bucky after all this was over. 

And now, now he was safe and free and he head a reason to celebrate. He texted Julio the good news.  
'we won, heading home right now.'  
He didn't have to wait long for a reply.  
'YES! CONGRATULATIONS! Now go and grab that alpha of yours by the knot and tell him you love him.' 

Steve burst out laughing, which earned him a weird look from Bucky.  
"Just Julio being very happy." He smiled. He almost felt guilty for the smell in the subway cart. He got some looks but nothing could temper his happiness today. 

\----------  
They got home and Bucky pulled out some alcohol free bubbles.  
"Time to celebrate." He smiled, and poured five glasses.  
"Five glasses?" Steve asked.  
"Yeah for us and our friends. Julio and Dan will be here any moment and I invited that older alpha lady you like so much too." He admitted, blushing because he'd wanted it to be a surprise. "Thought we should celebrate."

"What, you invited them?" Steve asked, but his scent grew even more pronounced and happy. "Thank you, Buck, that means the world to me."  
As predicted, their guests arrived not much later. They had an amazing lunch together and Bucky had seldom seen Steve so happy. His surprise worked out. 

The kids were running around playing tag and the alpha's were talking amongst each other while Julio and Steve were discussing baby clothes. Bucky smiled, yes this was an absolute success. 

\------  
Steve laughed as Julio pulled him into a hug and squeezed his ass.  
"Now, get to work with that alpha of yours." He whispered into his ear, before taking the arm of his own alpha to head back to their apartment. 

"This was amazing, Bucky. Thank you." Steve said sincerely, rubbing his belly as he entered the kitchen. The alpha was already washing the dishes.  
"No problem, Stevie." He smiled. "So, now you're free, huh? Nothing Gilmore can do anymore."  
"Yeah." Steve grinned back, keeping Julio's words in mind as he inched closer to Bucky. 

\--------  
Bucky's heart started beating faster when Steve came closer, now that Steve was free he could finally act on his feelings. Would he...?  
His question was answered when Steve kissed him.  
"I wouldn't have survived this without you, Buck." He whispered after the kiss, and then:" I love you too." 

Bucky didn't even care if his hands were still soapy, all he cared about was holding Steve as close as possible and kissing him until they had no breath left, because now they could. They finally could. 

"I love you so much, doll." Bucky whispered between kisses. "Waited long enough for this." 

\----------  
Bucky's reaction was enthusiastic to say the least, and when his hands started wandering Steve felt that familiar heat coiling in his lower stomach. 

"Sorry I had to made you wait." He told Bucky, who Immediately shook his head.  
"Worth every second. Can't believe how dense we've been though. Should have realized I loved you right after Dot left me."  
Steve chuckled.  
"That would have only made the wait longer."  
"I'd wait forever for you." 

\---------  
Bucky could smell Steve's arousal and it made him feel a little light headed. He buried his face in the neck of the omega.  
"So what now?" He asked, feeling Steve's smaller hands trailing over his back. It felt so nice.  
"Whatever we want, I guess." Steve answered. 

"I could think of a few things I'd want right now." Bucky smirked.  
"That so?" Steve asked, smirking too.  
"Yes and they involve you, naked, on a bed."  
"Mr. Barnes, how inappropriate!" But the smile told Bucky that Steve was just messing with him. 

\------------  
"Only if you want it too, Steve." Bucky smiled after Steve's teasing.  
"Yes, I want." The omega nodded, earning him a searing kiss from the alpha.  
"Let's bring that little fantasy of yours to life." The omega teased, and the alpha groaned.  
"Can we not talk about you finding that out?"  
Steve laughed and pulled Bucky with him to the bedroom. 

Bucky was gentle, so Steve discovered. He peeled the clothes from Steve layer per layer and let Steve do the same to him, discovering each others bodies.  
"You're dang beautiful, Steve." Bucky whispered, pecking Steve's lips.  
"I was about to say the same about you." Steve smiled back. Bucky was indeed a sight to be seen, all muscles and toned lines. 

Bucky's eyes flashed and he kissed Steve, for the first time asking entrance to Steve's mouth. Steve allowed him, he was practically trilling in the alpha's arms. The strong warm body curled protectively around him and the hot kiss made him melt into the alphas embrace. 

\--------------  
Steve was so pliant in his arms, and Bucky wouldn't ever get enough of kissing him, of drawing these sounds out of him.  
"I want to make love to you, Steve." He whispered. Steve nodded and kissed Bucky again.  
"Then make love to me." 

Bucky gently cradled Steve in his arms and laid him down on the bed with utmost care. He kissed him tenderly again.  
"Can I?" He asked, fingers circling Steve's most intimate place. Steve swallowed and nodded, and Bucky pushed one finger inside. 

Steve was hot and tight around his finger, and Bucky's cock gave a twitch at the thought how good Steve was gonna feel wrapped around his knot.  
He expertly found Steve's prostate and rubbed it, making Steve shout and arch his back. 

Bucky hurried to support him and guide him down again.  
"That feel good, sugar?"

\-----------------  
Steve was still breathless  
"Yeah that felt good." He breathed, making Bucky smile. The alpha was knuckle deep inside him now and started pumping the finger in and out, occasionally brushing against Steve's prostate, making the omega whimper and shudder. 

One finger soon became two, and then three. Steve thought Bucky was taking his sweet time.  
"I'm ready." He panted. "please Bucky. "  
"Shh, it's okay..." Bucky shushed him, caressing Steve's wet hair. "just want to make sure I don't hurt you." 

That made Steve's heart melt all over again and he looked at the alpha in awe. Even in a passionate moment like this Bucky would think to protect Steve, he wrapped his arms around the alpha, HIS alpha, whispering a quiet thank you. 

\----------------  
Bucky’s heart broke when the omega didn't seem used to the soft treatment and thorough preparation all omega's deserved.  
"You deserve nothing less, sweetheart.” He kissed Steve's sweaty forehead and lined himself up. "Here we go, tell me to stop if it hurts all right?" 

Steve nodded and Bucky pushed into that tight channel of pure white hot bliss.  
"Fuck you feel so good." He breathed, making Steve flush and hide his face.  
"Hey, none of that now." Bucky moved his weight to one arm and pried Steve's arm away with the other.  
"Let me see you, beautiful."

Bucky pushed farther, now going for all the way in, and Steve's breath hitched.  
"You okay?" The alpha asked, stopping and frowning. The omega nodded and grabbed Bucky's hand, intertwining their fingers. The brunet smiled and lifted their hands, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his partner's hand. 

"Is this what it's supposed to be like?" Steve asked, when Bucky started moving slowly, dragging his dick over Steve's prostate again and again.  
"Like what, honey?" The alpha smiled.  
"Slow, painless, intimate... Good." Steve closed his eyes to enjoy the sensations.  
"Yes honey, that's exactly how it's supposed to be like." Bucky told him, and if he curled a bit more over the omega in a protective way, well, no one would know but them. 

\------------- 

Steve enjoyed the slow, sensual coupling for a while, sharing lazy kisses with Bucky. Then the alpha pulled out.  
"Lay down on your side." The brunet ordered, Steve looked at him curiously but did as he was told , Bucky scooted up behind him and pushed in again.

Oh, that was good, he could feel Bucky so much deeper now. Steve let his head loll backwards onto Bucky's shoulder, and he felt the alpha pushing an arm underneath his body. 

Warm hands now explored his chest, his belly, before settling on his nipples, pinching and playing.  
"Oh!" Steve exclaimed, when his nipples were twisted. It was pain, but pleasure at the same time. He heard Bucky chuckle, and a kiss was pressed to his neck. 

\-----------  
Steve smelled so good, and apparently his nipples were very sensitive. Bucky grinned as he sped up his pace and bit down lightly on Steve's mating gland. Not enough to break skin (he'd never do that without consent) , but enough to take off the pressure Steve must have felt throughout his pregnancy. 

His fingers rolled Steve's nipples between them and the omega keened so beautifully.  
"Bucky!" Steve gasped, before coming all over Bucky's cock and the sheets. Bucky held the shivering omega for a moment, his hands caressing his protruding stomach. 

\-------  
Steve shuddered through the aftershocks of his orgasm and felt Bucky moving inside of him throughout it. The warm hands on his stomach seemed to leave stars and he was floating . 

"That’s it honey, I love making you feel good." Bucky's voice sounded, a kiss was pressed to his cheek and Steve hummed, trusting his alpha to take over. 

Once he came down a bit, Bucky's thrusts sped up and Steve could feel his knot popping in and out.  
"Steve. Steve. Steve..." Bucky was chanting. "So close, please. Can I knot you?"  
Steve's dick twitched in interest and he nodded.  
"Yeah, go for it alpha. Knot me." 

\-------------  
A few more thrusts and a grunt later Bucky pushed in as deep as he could go, burying his knot inside Steve and locking them together. He started sucking a beautiful hickey in the omega's neck. It was the only way he could mark him, and God did Bucky want to mark Steve as his. 

He felt Steve shudder and his channel clenching around his cock, signaling the omega's second orgasm of that night. He smiled and let his hands wander all over the big belly of the tiny body in his arms. He could feel the baby move and a feeling of fondness washed over him. 

Any day now, he and Steve would go to the hospital together to have Steve's beautiful baby girl, and if Bucky had a ring ready to ask Steve to be his mate, well then that was only their business.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky woke up with Steve snugly wrapped into his arms. The omega was still dead to the world. The alpha watched him sleep with a fond feeling, unable to stop a smile as he saw his hickeys and bite marks on the neck of the omega. The omega that loved him right back. A rumble left his throat, he couldn't help but feeling pleased at having marked such a sweet omega as his. Yesterday had been perfect, but having Steve all cuddled up to him and feeling the baby kick, oh that was perfect too. 

Steve opened his eyes at that moment and Bucky bent down to kiss him good morning. Steve covered his mouth with his hand.  
"Morning breath." He warned.  
"Don't care." Bucky murmured and kissed him anyway. "good morning, Steve."  
"Good morning. Yup, very good morning." Steve said breathlessly, Bucky chuckled and caressed Steve's side.  
"So about yesterday." Steve said, threading a hand through his hair and messing it up even more. Bucky couldn't help but think it made him even more adorable. 

The alpha smiled, still on a high from yesterday. He relaxed against the pillows, it had been amazing, and he wouldn't have wanted it to be with anyone else.  
"What about yesterday?" He asked, reaching out to caress Steve's nape. "You regret anything, doll?"  
Steve shook his head and buried himself closer into Bucky's embrace.  
"No, no... No regrets." He said softly, and Bucky felt him smile against his shoulder. 

"Did you enjoy it?" Bucky asked, wanting to be sure. Steve nodded, cheeks heating up against Bucky's shoulder.  
"God, yes. I never knew it could be like that. Soft, warm, good, full of... Of love." Steve said, nimble fingers drawing patterns on Bucky's bare skin. "Did you enjoy it?"  
"'s just the way it's supposed to be between alpha and omega, when it's right between them, when it's right between us. I can't believe how badly you've been treated. You deserve the world Steve, and I'd never treat you wrong." Bucky said softly. 

He pressed a kiss to Steve's temple.  
"Of course I enjoyed it, it was with you. I love you."  
A smile broke through on Steve's face.  
"I love you too."  
They kissed and Bucky gave Steve a wicked look before diving under the covers and between the omegas legs.  
"Bucky!" Steve exclaimed, when he felt the alpha's breath over his hole. Few alpha's did what Bucky was implying for omegas, and then only their mates. It was so intimate, so taboo. Steve felt dirty just thinking about all his slick and Bucky's cum inside him. 

"You don't want me to?" Buckys voice sounded. Steve bit his lip and worried at it, hands fiddling with the sheets. Truth was he wanted it, but he couldn't imagine that an alpha like Bucky would want to do that for an omega like him.  
"I... I want you to, but don't you think it nasty?" Steve asked in a tiny voice."Gilmore always said it's disgusting and that real alpha's don't want to do that anyway."  
"Well Gilmore is a piece of shit," Bucky huffed."we've long established that."  
Steve's laugh tinkled through the room.  
"True." 

"If we both want to then I'm just gonna do it, so hang on tight babydoll." Bucky grinned, before diving between Steve's legs and locking a broad stripe over the fluttering hole of the omega.  
Steve gasped for air at the first wet swipe over his hole. God, that felt so good. His hands clenched at the sheets and he whimpered as the alpha licked him.  
"Oh... Oh fuck." Steve bit his lips and fisted the sheets as Bucky ate him out with gusto.  
"Can taste myself on you " Bucky murmured. Steve flushed in embarrassment.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't be sorry, it's hot." And Bucky went right on with pleasuring Steve, until he had the omega writhing and whimpering on his tongue. Until Steve was begging for more. 

The alpha pushed a finger in next to his tongue and tapped the omega's prostate, making him scream. Bucky could feel his lover's thighs trembling as he continued and rubbed the sensitive spot even harder, set on pleasuring the omega to an orgasm.  
it wasn't long before Steve came with a gasp, his fluids drenching his thighs and Bucky's mouth even more.  
"That's the third time I made you come." Bucky said smugly as he reappeared and took a strung out Steve in his arms tenderly. Steve just his his face in Bucky's neck, breathing heavily.  
"Yeah." Steve breathed. "wow. I'm gonna need some time to... To get back on my feet after that."  
Bucky chuckled and rubbed Steve's back.  
"Take all the time you need, doll."


End file.
